


Bite Down

by Batsutousai



Series: FMA Ship Week Fics [27]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Live Action), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, RoyEd Week 2019, aesthetic, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 14:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Batsutousai
Summary: Bite down, bite down into meYou better sink your teeth before I disappear





	Bite Down

**Author's Note:**

> For day 3 of RoyEd Week, this moodboard was inspired by Bastille & HAIM's song, _Bite Down_ (and maybe also a little bit my _Blood Tolls Saga_, but only in that it ended up being vampire!Ed). Nods also to the fantasy AU prompt.
> 
> [Song is here on Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WL1WuxL2bMc). Lyrics are in a comment a ways down, or [you can find them at AZ Lyrics](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/bastille/bitedown.html).

> _Oh I’m tryna keep my composure_   
_But every time you shake coming down I die_   
_You’ve been looking, looking me over_   
_I’m tired of waving my arms in the back of the line_


End file.
